His Kind Dark Heart, Her Pure Broken Soul
by exit-persued-by-a-bear
Summary: Draco Malfoy, disillusioned by the Death Eater lifestyle, wants out. Outcasted by the whole of Slytherin House, Draco stumbles upon the aftermath of a tragic event that left Hermione so broken. Together they try to seek shelter, comfort and peace in each other's arms despite the looming war that will tear everything they believed in. CONTAINS RAPE. 7th Year, Head Boy/Girl.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWE THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT. I AM MERELY BORROWING THE WORKS OF J.K. ROWLING AND MOULDING THEM TO FIT MY IMAGINATION...**

Summary: Draco Malfoy, disillusioned by the Death Eater lifestyle, wants out. Outcasted and isolated by the whole of Slytherin House, Draco stumbles upon the aftermath of a tragic event that left Hermione so broken. Together they try to seek shelter, comfort and peace in each other's arms despite the looming war that will tear everything they believed in. Hogwarts is no longer safe. Seventh Year. Head Boy/Girl. RAPE AFTERMATH.

* * *

_**- His Kind Dark Heart, Her Pure Broken Soul -**_

**_Prologue_**

Draco Malfoy leant forward on the window sill of an abandoned classroom, watched as the sun was drowned in the horizon. It's last rays of light glimmered against the sky that was an array of red, pink, orange and yellow. The clouds stretched long across the sky like rough sketches and the crescent moon peeked out from the sky.

For Draco, dusk was his favourite time of day. This was because it's the best time to think without any disturbances and it was the time of day when he can relieve himself of any pain and stress that occurred during the day. It was the time of day when even the smallest of breezes brought cold shivers into his spine and his wildest imagination started to form as darkness ruled. As he watched the setting sun, he felt peace within him for the first time in weeks.

He closed his eyes for a moment and just let his senses take over, a cold breeze raised the small hairs on the back of his neck and he heard the faint echo of the great clock chimed six times which indicated that dinner was currently being served in the Great Hall. He scoffed at the other students who were stuffing their mouths with food and pretending that there was no war to think about. The walls of Hogwarts were no longer safe and Draco knew that sooner or later, the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters will come marching in and destroy everything they believed in.

Death Eaters, huh?

But then again, Death Eaters were already within the walls of Hogwarts. Snape was there. The Carrows were there. _He_ was there.

He was the pathetic excuse of a Death Eater on his last chance after his failed attempt of killing the old coot Dumbledore.

Draco wanted to scream, scream until his throat burn and his lungs give way. How could they stay so calm when war was looming? Why the hell was he stuck in the walls of Hogwarts when his Mother was at the mercy of the Dark Lord, his Father, like him, was on his last chance and his once magnificient, errily beautiful Manor was currently inhabited by that mad man and his giant snake.

Oh how the mighty had fallen.

The irony would have made him laugh, if the circumstances were different.

"Oh how the mighty had fallen, indeed." Draco muttered, turned his back on the window and let himself slide down against the wall. He brought his knees up to his knees, wrapped his arms around them and placed his head down.

Here he was, wasting his time in Hogwarts when he could be protecting those he loved. Why couldn't he had the guts to finish the old coot when he had the chance? Why did he have to lose his mind as and when he did which resulted in him patrolling the corridors at night with a shiny badge on his robes? It looks like Hogwarts no longer cared about the fact that on his records _'attempted murder' _was written in ink.

How the hell was he Head Boy? He didn't want to be Head Boy! Sure he once wanted to become Head Boy but now he didn't want or need the attention. What he wanted was to be out there and not stuck in the suffocating castle walls or atleast to be in a position where he could keep his head down. He just wanted to be out. Out of the Castle and out of the Death Eaters' circle. But that would have been to easy, far too easy. As if it was a punishment for his failure, Draco was shoved in the spotlight of Head Student but then again it wasn't like any body actually took him seriously.

No, Hogwarts acted as if he didn't really exist. Teachers ignored him and resorted to giving mediocre grades that was no where near his usual standards, first years were terrified of him, the rest of the student population glared and hissed at him, and the whole of Slytherin House has outcasted him. He was not welcome in Hogwarts any more. But _Headmaster_ Snape insisted that he should come back to Hogwarts for the Dark Lord expected him to trip over himself and be given the excuse to be killed. Draco was expected to hold the fort in Hogwarts.

* * *

When he opened his eyes once more, the first thing he noticed was that it was dark, the stars twinkled and the cresent moon was at it's highest point. Draco drew in a deep breath, held it for a moment and let it hissed out slowly. He ran long pale fingers through his hair before he pulled himself up to his full weight. His bones creaked as he stretched out to get rid of the kinks from falling asleep in such an awkward position before he allowed himself to sigh with satisfaction.

Quietly, he padded his way through the adandoned classroom. Just as he was about to reach for the door, from the corner of his eyes he caught sight of shooting red sparks in the direction of the Forbidden Forest. Draco shrugged non-committedly and made his way back to his own dorm, abandoning his Head Boy duties of investigating what caused the red sparks. He no longer cared. No one longer cared about him so why should he care about who ever or what ever caused the red sparks? Draco decided they were on their own, if it was a student. It was their own bloody fault, if they got into trouble with whatever creatures that crawled around they managed to encounter. It was stupid to venture out in the Forbidden Forest and it was more stupid to venture out in the current dark climate.

But there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. He knew that in the back of his mind he wanted to see who or what caused the red sparks. He calculated the pros and cons in his head as he made his way to his own room. His dormitory was still in the Slytherin Dungeons but ever since he was outcasted by his own house, his room was located on the outskirts of the Dungeons. He was no longer allowed in the Slytherin Common Room despite being the Head Boy and he was certainly not welcomed in what would have been his Head Boy quarters in the Slytherin Dormitories if he did succeed in the assisination of Dumbledore.

"I must be out of my mind." Draco muttered and tightened his robes around himself as he turned around on his heels and made his way to the front of the Castle. Yes, he was definitely out of his mind as he muttered a warming charm on himself and tightened his grip on his wand that was in his pockets.

Soon enough he manged to slip out of the castle and picked up his pace. Idly he wondered about what exactly he was hoping to find. Deep down he hoped that it was not a student but that Giant Oaf looking for unicorns or whatever he did. Better yet, he hoped it was just his imagination. That way, it will prove that he was losing his mind and would have the excuse to leave the vicinity of the Castle.

The trees were thickening and caused Draco to be on his high alert. Who knew what creatures were lingering in the shadows, the last time he ventured deeply into the Forest was his first year looking for the creature that spilled unicorn blood. It turned out to be the Mad Man whom his family _loyally_ served.

A strange but weak moan pulled Draco out of his musings and he whipped out his wand. The trees suddenly looked threatening as they casted odd shadows that reminded Draco of a dream that he's rather forget. He swallowed thickly and tentatively took slows steps towards the sound.

Suddenly whatever it was, hiccuped and sobbed before taking uneven gulps of air. Sweet Merlin, it was injured. Draco halted in his steps and stood motionless as he tried to look around the area to search for evidence of what ever creature he was about to encounter.

"Show yourself." Draco snapped with all the authority he could muster and he aimed his wand at the general direction of the injured creature. A sudden rush of curiousity washed over him and he began to walk towards whatever it was again. He raised his illuminated wand, but it did him no good. All he could make out was a huddled dark figure that was trying it's might to pick itself up. But then Draco gasped when he realised that it was not a creature but a person.

Sweet Merlin, it was a girl.

His curiosity was replaced by fear as he realised that there was a glistening pool of blood that surrounded the injured girl and a sick feeling coursed through him that made his stomach churned with a promise of making him ill. He shallowed his stomach back down and tried to see who the girl could be. He took a fraction of a step towards her and gasped when he recognised the messy array of curls with forest related things sticking out.

"Granger?" Draco whispered. Yes, he definitely was about to be sick. Hermione Granger twisted her head around and the first thing Draco noticed despite the dark, was how hollow her eyes were. Her clothes were torn, blood and mud were smeared all over herself and tears stained her cheeks.

"Malfoy?" Granger choked out and began to scoot away from him. Fear flashed through her eyes and she looked around the area in such a way that reminded Draco of a corner creature trying to look for an escape. New, heavy tears rolled off her cheeks and dropped to the ground.

Draco stepped forward, despite the loud sobs that arose from the Gryffindor. He point his wand at her and muttered a charm that brightened up his illuminated wand inorder to really investigate what had happened to the Head Girl. Her clothes were indeed torn. Torn at places that shouldn't have been torn, dried blood ran down the insides of her thighs and it was covered with purple brusing which caused Draco to know exactly what had happened.

"Granger, who did this to you?" Draco said through gritted teeth. Even though she was Granger, she did not deserved what had happened to her. She did not deserved to be degraded so badly. She did not deserve such an atrocious act and even though he hated the Gryffindor he would not, he could not, tolerate rape.

"_Please_, Malfoy." Hermione looked up at him through tearstained eyes.

* * *

A/N How is it? Any good? Read and Review please and I'll update as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWE THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT. I AM MERELY BORROWING THE WORKS OF J.K. ROWLING AND MOULDING THEM TO FIT MY IMAGINATION...**

Summary: Draco Malfoy, disillusioned by the Death Eater lifestyle, wants out. Outcasted and isolated by the whole of Slytherin House, Draco stumbles upon the aftermath of a tragic event that left Hermione so broken. Together they try to seek shelter, comfort and peace in each other's arms despite the looming war that will tear everything they believed in. Hogwarts is no longer safe. Seventh Year. Head Boy/Girl. RAPE AFTERMATH.

* * *

_**- His Kind Dark Heart, Her Pure Broken Soul -**_

**_Chapter One_**

"_Please_, Malfoy." Hermione looked up at him with tear-stained eyes. "Please, don't touch me."

Draco ignored her pleas, pocketed his wand and shrugged off his robes. "I'm not going to hurt you, Granger."

"No, no, no…" Hermione mumbled and tried to scoot away from Draco. Draco managed to grab her shoulder and his action somehow panicked her as he knelt in front of her and he had to dodge her flailing limbs that were aim at his face. A shoe-less foot clipped the side of his jaw and he hissed out in anger.

"Dammit Granger, stay still will you. I'm not going to hurt you." Draco pried her wand out of her fingers and a made a show of slipping it on her skirt pocket.

"Please, Malfoy don't touch me."

"Don't worry, Granger, I'm not going to touch you anymore than I need to. But, you're shivering and I need to get you back up to the castle." Draco to prove a point held up his hands in surrender and looked at her meaningfully. Hermione sobbed and match his gaze with a wary look before she brought her knees up to her chest and stared eerily at a spot over his shoulders. Taking advantage of her quiet state and tentatively wrapped his robes around her shoulders. He yanked at her arms softly and tried to direct them into the sleeves of his robes when he noticed that her left wrist was slick with blood. Hermione cried out in protest as he pushed up her blood soaked sleeves and nothing would have prepared Draco of what choked him. He swallowed the bile that rose up to his mouth and tried to avoid the need to turn around and empty his stomach.

On her forearm was the word "_Mudblood_" roughly and deeply carved into her porcelain skin. There was nothing clean about the cut, the word almost took all the space of her forearm and the mutilated skin was so badly carved into that he knew no matter what they do to it, it will always leave a pinkish scar.

"Granger, we need to get you the hospital wing." Draco choked but managed to keep his stomach down as he let go of her wrist. Now that he had seen the horribly carved wound on her arm, he began to noticed that she had a cut on her cheek bone, a bruise on her jaw and a freshly scabbed cut on her bottom lip which had once again been broken and a trickle of blood trailed its way down her chin. She was indeed a mess.

"No!" Hermione exclaimed worriedly and began to wildly kick at him. Draco swerved his body to the left and pinned her shoulder to ground with his body hovering over her. She whimpered meekly, her eyes glazed over and Draco could see her thoughts past behind her eyes like they were ghosts. Draco sighed inwardly and pulled Hermione back to a sitting position.

"Granger, you need to get that arm checked out… and _other_ places." Draco continued to direct her arms into the sleeves. Softly and as quickly as he could he buttoned up her shirt, ignoring the bruising and small cuts on her chest, and he tried not to look too flushed when he noticed that the light blue material of her bra was dirtied with her struggle. He quickly tucked her shirt into her skirt and pulled it down to a reasonable length. In the back of his mind, he was amazed that Hermione was not throwing up a fight as he fixed her up. He pulled his out his wand and waved in front of her as he muttered "_Reparo" _and watched as the torn material of her clothes reverted back to its normal state.

"Granger, I'm going to pick you up and bring you to Pomfrey." Draco said softly but Hermione didn't say anything, her eyes still glazed over and it disturbed Draco that the Gryffindor wasn't putting up a fight. It looked as if she just gave up.

Draco placed an arm under her knees and the other on her back when he was satisfied that he had fixed her up enough and his robes where around her tightly. He proceeded to stand up without any difficultly despite her added weight. Hermione hiccupped near his ear and he realised that Hermione has started to cry again.

"Granger, do you know who did this to you?" Draco made sure that his voice was light. Hermione shook her head and wrapped around her arms tightly around his neck, almost choking him at the mention of who could have done _this_ to her.

"No? Nothing at all? Was it a student or was it a group of Death Eaters?" Draco pressed.

"I don't know, Malfoy… They wore masks and they were laughing as he he…" Hermione choked on her own words and buried her face on the crook of his neck. He shuddered at the wet feeling on the crook of his neck but tried his might to ignore it. Granger was getting her tear and _snot _all over him…

"They acted as if it was initiation, Malfoy." Hermione whispered

"Oh Granger, what were you doing in the forest anyway? You silly witch!"

"Visit… Hagrid…" Hermione mumbled, Draco looked down and saw that the Gryffindor's eyes were drooping.

"Okay, Granger, we'll be at Pomfrey's soon. Just hang in there, that's a good girl." He shook her and she raised her head in high alert, and when she realised that she was still in his arms she dropped her head back down.

"I don't want to go to Madam Promfrey's. Take me to my quarters."

"Are you mad! You need to be checked out and I cannot just take you to the Gryffindor Tower like it's normal. Do you how bad this look now?" Draco hissed out but Hermione just shrugged.

"By all means take me to yours, Malfoy. I don't want to see Pomfrey."

"You really are mad." He sighed submissively.

* * *

_"Serpensortia." _Draco muttered in front of a portrait of an Arabian snake charmer sat cross-legged on a magic carpet hovering over mountains and two cobras swayed in time of the charmer's flute. He bowed his head at Draco, his purple turban weighing his head down a bit but did not stop his flute as the portrait swayed open and revealed a set of stone stairs that led to Draco's common room.

Much like a typical Slytherin common room, his common room was a dungeon-like room with greenish lamps that gave the room a greenish tint. The common room had low backed dark green leather sofas around the marble grand fireplace. It was always cold despite the ongoing fire and the walls were decorated with tapestries of famous medieval Slytherins. Against one wall there was a large bookshelf overflowing with books and beside it was a dark wooden desk and chair for Draco to do his school work on. On the same wall there was a large arched window that looked straight into the Black Lake and more often than not, the Gaint Squid and other interesting creatures would swim past and even play in front of the window. On the other side of the common room was a small kitchenette unit with a small island, stainless steel appliances and dark wooden cupboards. There was an archway that again led to a set of stone stairs that led to Draco's room.

Draco marched up the stairs that led to his room and kicked open the door with his foot. His room had a simple layout, a fire-place in the middle, a four-poster bed in the curtain with green velvet curtains and black sheets, a beside table with a green lamp and a small glass jug of water, a dark wooden wardrobe with matching tall chest of draws, and beside it was a small desk. In the corner was a small wooden door that led to his bathroom. Much like his common room it was always cold but this time the window over looked the Black Lake and the lapping of the water against the outside wall always managed to calm and relax Draco at night.

Gently, Draco set sleeping Hermione down on the bed and shook his stiff arms out to get rid of the kinks. "Granger? Granger? Wake up!"

Hermione groaned but did not open her eyes. Draco sighed and whipped out his wand but before he could do what he was about to do next, Hermione barely conscious, shook her head and swatted his arm away from him. "No, Malfoy." She whispered.

"Someone has to look at the extent of the damage, and since you refuse to see Pomfrey, I have to do it." Draco snapped impatiently. Why was it now did Granger decide to play shy and not let him heal his cuts and bruises? She already let him fix her up in the bloody forest and she's wearing his robes, for Merlin's sake! He knew that she was losing a lot of blood from her mutilated skin on her forearm and it won't be long before her blood will start seeping through his sheets.

Hermione nodded her head and Draco started to work on the small bruises first before tackling her forearm. He waved his wand over Hermione's face and muttered all the healing spells he knew and could remember. He proceeded to drag his wand down over her chest, down to her stomach and much to Draco's discomfort down to her thighs where he knew there would be an array of extensive bruising the... the _bastard _left. Occasionally Hermione would groan but he ignored her and continued with muttering healing spells. After doing his best with the cuts and bruises, he was exhausted, but he knew the worst was still to come.

He grabbed her injured arm and sure enough her blood soaked his robe and started to seep into his sheets. He gently pushed the sleeves up and gagged involuntarily at the true nature of the carving on her forearm, now that he could see it properly in brighter light. The letters were thick and by the look of it was done by a jaggered blade. Maybe even the possible chance of a blunt blade judging by the unclean cut and the way her muscles mixed with her skin. He raked his brain with the best spell that was sufficient enough to deal with her... wound, and when he thought he had found his answer, he muttered in under his breath multiple times and watched as the white light emitted by his wand magically stitched her wound up and connected skin and muscle together as if it was a jigsaw puzzle. Once satisfied that the wound was healed enough, and despite the scar that it left, he sighed deeply and put his wand aside. He supposed he could rake his brain some more for the right spell ti get rid of the scar, but Draco concluded that he had done more than enough for the Gryffindor for one night. She could bloody well live with the scar, hopefully it'll be a lesson to her never to venture out in the Forbidden ever again, albiet a bitter lesson that will always remind her of this night.

Draco pulled himself up to his full height and dusted off his clothes before he turned on his heels and headed for his common room. He looked over his shoulder one last time at Hermione who was still unconscious on his bed, but her breathing was even and despite all the mud and blood that stained her porcelain skin, she looked like she was just sleeping as comfortably as one could this time of the night. He scoffed, but with malice laced with it, and turned of the light before he descended down the stairs.

"Goodnight, Granger."

* * *

Read and Review :) I'll update as soon as I can xx


End file.
